rimworld_hardcoreskfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ArtDescriptionUtility Global
ArtDescriptionUtility_Global * Внутреннее имя: ArtDescriptionUtility_Global * rulePack: ** rulesStrings: **# style_group->artextra_clause. style_clause. **# style_group->style_clause. artextra_clause. **# style_group->artextra_clause, and style_clause. **# style_group->artextra_clause, while style_clause. **# artextra_clause->the image is bordered by quantity_adjphrase animals **# artextra_clause->there is a community side_position **# artextra_clause->there is a terrainfeature side_position **# artextra_clause->there is a animal side_position **# artextra_clause->the subjects are in front of a terrainfeature **# artextra_clause->the scene takes place in the middle of a community **# artextra_clause->the scene seems to take place on the outskirts of a community **# artextra_clause->the smiling head of a outlander watches over all **# artextra_clause->the scene takes place inside a community built near a terrainfeature **# artextra_clause->the lower part of the image is dominated by a terrainfeature **# artextra_clause->the whole image is depicted by the careful arrangement of hundreds of tiny animals **# artextra_clause->a outlander idle_verb_progressive side_position **# artextra_clause->a animal idle_verb_progressive side_position **# artextra_clause->a dead animal idle_verb_progressive side_position **# artextra_clause->a personified depiction of concept idle_verb_progressive side_position **# artextra_clause->a animal side_position seems to symbolize concept **# artextra_clause->quantity_adjphrase outlanders idle_verb_progressive side_position **# artextra_clause->if you squint your eyes, the composition composition of the image reveals the outline of a animal **# style_clause->the image seems to express concept **# style_clause->the work is infused with the idea of concept and is done in a artstyle_adj style **# style_clause->the work suggests the concept of concept **# style_clause->the work is executed in a artstyle_adj style **# style_clause->the artstyle_adj style of the central scene clashes with the artstyle_adj depiction of the background **# style_clause->the work has a artstyle_adj feeling and a composition structure **# style_clause->the overall composition is composition **# style_clause->the style is artstyle_adj with artstyle_adj elements **# style_clause->the image is totally devoid of both concept and concept **# style_clause->the image somehow expresses both concept and concept **# style_clause->the composition structure of the image almost conflicts with its artstyle_adj style **# style_clause->the work is shaded in hues of color and color **# style_clause->almost every shape in the image seems to be composition **# depicts->depicts **# depicts->shows **# depicts->portrays **# depicts->resembles **# depicts->illustrates **# depicts->represents **# depicts->is shaped like **# depiction->depiction **# depiction->image **# depiction->portrayal **# depiction->representation **# depiction->illustration **# depiction->artwork **# composition->triangular **# composition->rectangular **# composition->square **# composition->unbalanced **# composition->well-balanced **# composition->very dynamic **# composition->very static **# artstyle_adj->unoriginal **# artstyle_adj->simple **# artstyle_adj->complex and realistic **# artstyle_adj->surrealistic **# artstyle_adj->classical **# artstyle_adj->modern **# artstyle_adj->symbolic **# artstyle_adj->amateurish yet attractive **# artstyle_adj->detail-oriented **# artstyle_adj->blocky **# artstyle_adj->cubist **# artstyle_adj->impressionistic **# artstyle_adj->expressionistic **# artstyle_adj->photographic **# artstyle_adj->baroque **# artstyle_adj->dadaist **# artstyle_adj->glitch-art **# artstyle_adj->pixelated **# artstyle_adj->fauvist **# artstyle_adj->folksy **# artstyle_adj->figurative **# artstyle_adj->sinuous **# artstyle_adj->geometric **# artstyle_adj->abstract **# artstyle_adj->hyper-realistic **# artstyle_adj->pop art **# artstyle_adj->minimalistic **# artstyle_adj->neoclassical **# artstyle_adj->cel-shaded **# artstyle_adj->post-impressionistic **# artstyle_adj->purist **# artstyle_adj->rococo **# artstyle_adj->romanesque **# artstyle_adj->romantic **# artstyle_adj->graffiti-like **# artstyle_adj->erotic **# artstyle_adj->sensual **# artstyle_adj->heartfelt **# idle_verb_progressive->sits **# idle_verb_progressive->stands **# idle_verb_progressive->waits **# idle_verb_progressive->smiles **# idle_verb_progressive->lies **# idle_verb_progressive->poses **# idle_verb_progressive->appears **# idle_verb_progressive->is shown **# idle_verb_progressive->fades in **# idle_verb_progressive->floats **# side_position->off to one side **# side_position->near the edge of the image **# side_position->in the background **# side_position->in the distance **# side_position->in the lower part of the image **# side_position->in the upper part of the image **# side_position->beneath the main subject **# side_position->behind the focal point **# side_position->at the left part of the image **# side_position->to the right of the main scene Категория:Создано автоматически Категория:Tag RulePackDef ----